danganronpa_fanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Keith Acker
}} Keith Acker is a participant of the First Real Life Killing Game featured in Danganronpa Murder Fabrication. His title is Ultimate Sexologist. Appearance Keith is a rather thin 19 years old man with light brown hair with no particular hairstyle and grey eyes. He wears a white shirt with a dark red tie, dark red jeans, a brown belt and brown shoes. Personality Keith appears anxious at first, telling Neo in particular that "he gets shy around pretty boys", and then that "he gets blunt when he's shy". Blunt he is indeed, in a sense being overly honest, and while that may make people uncomfortable at first, it shows effectively that he is actually well-meaning. He is however quickly put on the spot against his own will by his ridiculous bad luck, and while he accepts it at first, acting like he's used to it, he gets angrier and angrier as silly or sometimes dangerous things keep randomly happening to him. He finally locks himself in his room, seemingly never to come out again. Talent ... History Introduction Keith seems to be of American origins. As he has not been very talkative, he has not given any information regarding his everyday life. The First Real Life Killing Game He doesn't react too strongly to the killing game, only letting out a few remarks here and there. He doesn't understand why anyone would kill, and when Jan objects that he doesn't know what could cross any of their minds, he becomes pale, probably being faced with what sounds to him like the cold hard truth. Chapter 1 Multiple things, Monokuma included, fall on him or, later, he spills blood from the infirmary all over his feet. He is a little more annoyed each time and ends up losing his patience, finally getting mad against Andi, who was getting upset he spilled everything, and storming off. When he joins the rest of the group in the gymnasium, he isolates himself, not talking much at all, and when everyone decides to go back to the dorms he suddenly decides to lock himself in his room, although he had made conversation with a few people right beforehand, only seeming tired. He stays locked-in for a few days without giving any news whatsoever until Lois comes to visit him. He shows up now and again, mostly when forced to, isolating himself a maximum. While he acts unpleasant with most people, the only person he actively avoids and tells off is Andi. Relationships Andi Evan Keith and Andi go to the infirmary together and decide to check if the blood bags are filled with actual or fake blood, but as Andi was going to grab a basin in the back, he accidentally spills the whole bag he was holding all over his feet. Both are upset and they quickly start fighting, and when Andi tries to brush it all off, Keith stays mad and he finally gets out. Andi feels guilty as she thinks she may have overreacted, but she can't help but think he's exaggerating too. No matter how much Andi tries to make it up to him, Keith refuses to forgive her, making it clear he dislikes her everytime she approaches him. When Monokuma gravely wounds him, making him unable to move at all, however, Andi decides to "get her revenge on him" by staying with him, convinced that he'll end up liking her after a while. Keith keeps telling her off, annoyed by everything she says and does, but shows genuine concern when she says worrying things in her sleep - which he quickly forgets about, accusing her for the pain she made him endure because he sat upright in a panic. Lois Davids ... Neo Devin ... Noah Landon ... Oscar Belmonte ... Gallery Quotes * “Now go away! I’m just gonna implode if you stay in my sight with your pretty face.” * “Wha- Why would any of us decide to kill?” * “Yeah, I think I’m getting used to stuff randomly falling on me.” * “What the fuck is wrong with you? Accidents happen!” * “Ha, are you sure it’s your room? … Looks like it. Well, I guess I should be relieved I’m not the one to be out of luck this time. But I feel bad for you. That can’t… be safe…" * “I’ve been doing nothing but rejecting you… I don’t want you to take care of me.” Trivia * Keith's sprite or appearance may be modified in the future. Navigation Category:Danganronpa Murder Fabrication Characters Category:Male